


Once in a Lullaby

by Lichinamo



Series: Domestic Curtwen [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Singing, it's just fluff yall, so fluffy you'll cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt can't sleep. Owen helps
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Domestic Curtwen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Once in a Lullaby

Owen sighed, opening the door as quietly as he good. He’d just gotten back from a weekend away for a writer’s convention, and didn’t want to wake Curt, who was likely fast asleep in bed-

“You’re home,” Curt’s small voice called from the living room, barely audible, the television lighting his silhouette on the couch.

Owen’s shoulders sagged, and he quickly took off his shoes and dropped his suitcase by the door before hurrying off to Curt’s side.

Owen dropped to one knee. “What’re you doing awake, love?” He asked quietly, bringing a hand up to stroke Curt’s hair back soothingly. “I told you not to wait up for me.”

Curt looked exhausted, dark bags hanging under his eyes and all. “I couldn’t sleep without you.”

Owen melted. “Curt, honey. . .”

They’d been sharing a bed practically every night for almost a year now, it made sense Curt had gotten used to him. Especially since Owen tended to. . . Well, spoil Curt. He’d hold him close, pepper him with kisses, run his fingers through his hair, sing songs to him, and do generally everything in his power to help him go to bed.

Owen scooped his arms up under Curt’s knees and back, picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom. Curt just leaned into it, nuzzling closer and whining when Owen put him into bed.

Owen just pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I just need to get into my jammies, okay, love?” Curt hummed, and Owen quickly followed his nighttime routine before sliding into bed next to his partner.

Curt fit in his arms perfectly, and Owen was soon running his fingers through Curt’s hair and singing an old song he couldn’t recall the name of.  
“I love you,” Curt mumbled against Owen’s chest, already most of the way asleep.

Owen waited until the song was over to whisper, “I love you too.”


End file.
